novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Blake Reynolds
:For other versions, see Blake (disambiguation). Blake Alejandro Reynolds is a professional duelist. He is the oldest child and only son of Drs. Devon and Freya Reynolds, the grandson of Aeryn Reynolds, and older brother of Kylie Reynolds. He duels with his father's "Dragon's Heart" deck, with his Duel Spirit being "Shadow Mirage Dragon". He currently lives in Domino City, Japan with his best friend-turned-manager Alejandro García and girlfriend Aria King. As his parents travel for work as archaeologists, Blake acts as Kylie's legal guardian during the time she is living with him and attending Duel Academy. Physical description Blake is literally a mixture of his parents, having his father's pale, blonde-white hair, and mother's dark red eyes. His hair is shoulder-length, with the back going past his shoulders, and is rather shaggy. His ears are both pierced twice and he wears two silver bands on his middle finger and next finger. His casual attire consists of a black sleeveless vest over a white dress shirt with the sleeveless rolled to elbows, dark gray jeans, and red and white sneakers. He wears a dark-colored belt with a black deck case around his waist. Personality Blake is very mature, making Kylie his top priority–Aria does come in second. He does everything he can for Kylie even if she doesn't want it, but she understands. He is very close to Kylie, as he pretty much took care of Kylie when their parents were called out to a dig, but still maintains a decent parent-child relationship with his parents. He also has a somewhat short temper, but it isn't bad, it only goes off if someone annoys him to great measures or if someone pisses him off (and flirts with Aria when he is standing right next to her). He is very affectionate with Aria and will tell her that he loves her all the time. Sometimes, he is afraid Aria will leave him because back when they were dating, he wouldn't stop talking about Kylie to Aria - she told him it was alright and was happy that he was talking so highly of his sister. She never met anyone like it. Abilities Powers * Duel spirit communication: Like his sister, Blake is able to see Duel Spirits, but unlike her, Blake's always been able to see Spirits. Skills * Dueling proficiency: As a Professional Duelist, Blake is a skilled duelist. He is quickly able to adapt and change a current plan if he needs to. * Caretaking: Blake is excellent in caretaking, being able to both do something on his own and take care of his sister. * Cooking: Once he graduated high school, Blake began to learn how to cook, so he wouldn't have to do take out all the time when attending a college. Aria also helped him out as her step-father was the owner of a restaurant. Weaknesses * Protective of Kylie: Blake is very protective over Kylie. He will easily protect Kylie if needed but also knows when to back off. When he can't be near Kylie, he will normally have her Duel Spirits look after her for him. * Stressing over things: Blake has an extremely bad habit where he stresses over things, and tend to make him sick. Aria is working on helping him with this, but it's hard. Equipment * KaibaCorp duel disk Background Prior to the series Born in Almería, Andalusia, Spain, Blake is the oldest and only son of archaeologists Devon and Samara Reynolds and the older brother of Kylie. Blake got into dueling at a young age. He watched a lot of old videos of his dad's duels and also watching professional duels while waiting at the hotel while his parents were working. On his sixth birthday, his dad gifted him with his old "Dragon's Heart" Deck and the card "Shadow Mirage Dragon". Blake always knew he could see Spirits, having seen the spirit of his dad's "Decoy Dragon". Due to his parents' jobs, the Reynolds traveled a lot, resulting in Blake and Kylie being homeschooled. With the traveling, Kylie would often hide away in the libraries, not try to interact with kids her age. Blake would try to get her to not be antisocial, but most attempts failed. Kylie didn't work on making friends. To avoid trying to make friends, Kylie would just go to the nearest library and read on the country's ancient history. While Blake would try to get her outside and not be so antisocial, most attempts didn't work. Blake finally was able to get Kylie out by taking her to see a Duel Monsters Tournament while they were staying in Peru. Kylie quickly got into Duel Monsters and Blake taught her everything he knew. He later gave Kylie her first card, "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and then helped her make a deck, which she called a "DARK-Dragon" Deck. By the time Blake was eighteen, the family was living in Houston, Texas, which allowed Blake to actually go and attend college and stay on campus. HIs parents couldn't stay for all four years. Devon and Samara decided to let their kids stay in one place for a while, so they had them stay with their grandmother for the next four years. During college Blake met a girl named Aria King and pretty much fell for her. Though they didn't start to date until they were in their third year of college. After college, Blake jumped into the Prof Dueling League and ended up with his roommate and best friend Alejandro "Alex" García be his manager. Trials of Darkness Blake is mentioned by Kylie in the first chapter, where it's known that he left a note for her before she went to take her Duel Exam. He also leaves a second note but isn't seen for the rest of the chapter. Blake is first seen when he takes Kylie to the docks and sees her off to Duel Academy. in the second chapter taking Kylie to the docks and then seeing her off to Duel Academy. He doesn't physically appear for the rest of the story but is mentioned many times by Kylie. Relationships Devon and Samara Reynolds Blake has a normal parent-child relationship with his parents. Though, his relationship is much closer than with Kylie and their parents. Devon and Samara didn't do much work when Blake was growing up, it was only after Kylie was born where they were deeper into their careers. While he doesn't like it, he knows his parents are doing it for both him and Kylie. Aeryn Reynolds Aerwyna is Blake's paternal grandmother. While he doesn't see her very much due to his parents' job, he does call, email, and Skype her every weekend. He loves her very much and has been sending her some of his winnings since he entered the professional league. When he went to college, Aeryn let him stay with her for free, though he hated that and tried to pay back, his grandmother wouldn't let him. Kylie Reynolds Unlike some siblings, Blake is extremely close to Kylie. When they were younger, Blake noticed Kylie following him around all over the place, which he didn't mind. Their bond grew, even more, when Blake increased when he took her to her first Duel Monsters Tournament where Kylie got "Dark Armed Dragon". After that, he helped Kylie build her Deck. Nine months prior to "Trials of Darkness", Blake gifted Kylie with the "Dracosmos" cards. Aria King Blake first met Aria in his first year at the University of Houston. They shared a few classes together. Alejandro García Alejandro is Blake's best friend and also his manager. They originally met in College, where Alejandro was a new guy from another country and had trouble understanding English. Blake was his roommate and being born in Spain, picked up some things before he and his parents moved. They became close friends and took to each other as brothers. It was also Alejandro that got Blake to speak with Aria. Following them graduating college, the two and Aria move to Domino City, since then that's where Blake's parents are stationed. Deck Blake duels with a "Dragon's Heart" Deck, which used to belong to his dad. Blake doesn't have the main strategy, but tends to work on summoning his ace and partner "Shadow Mirage Dragon". Since he hasn't been seen dueling yet, what he has in his deck is unknown, except for a few cards. Some of his cards, belonged to his father, Devon, before he was given the Deck on his sixth birthday. Name Etymology Blake comes from Old English blæc (black, dark-complexioned) and from the Old English blāc (bright, shining, pale, wan). This tends to confuse people, due to Blake having nothing dark coloring on him. Reynolds is a patronymic surname meaning "son of Reynold", where the given name of the father, "Reynold", or "Reginald", was a Germanic name meaning "Powerful Ruler" (possibly an alteration of the Old French name Reinold). His middle name, Alejandro goes from the name "Alexander" but being the Spanish version, mostly due to being born in Spain. Trivia * Blake has a degree in Business Management from the University of Houston. He doesn't know why he got it but is more glad he has a degree, as a backup job. * Before college, Blake couldn't cook to save his life, but after many lessons, and thanks to Aria and Tyler, he's much better. * Blake inherited the "Dragon Heart" deck from his father on his sixth birthday. * While he was born in Spain, Blake is American-Norwegian because of his parentage. ** He was born on Leap Year, February 29th. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z